A Simple Task
by HavenRose
Summary: When Falco Lombardi volunteers to take Princess Zelda back to Hyrule, he thinks of it only as a simple task. But as they progress on, he starts to feel something for the Hylian Princess. First story ever!
1. A Little Sick

Chapter 1: A Little Sick  
**Hey guys! This is my very first story ever! So please review and tell me what you guys think and I shall try to improve whatever it is that's wrong with it :D. Now onward with the story!  
**

Falco Lombardi was walking down the hallways of Smash Mansion when Toon Link suddenly rushed passed him making him bump into the wall. "Hey! Watch where ya going!" yelled Falco. Toon stopped and turned around breathing rapidly, bending over and putting his hands on his knees. "S-sorry…Falco…didn't mean to." Falco raised his eyebrow and walked over to him putting his hand on Toon's shoulder. "Hey? You alright Toony?" Toon Link straightened his body and leaned agaisnt the wall. "Z-Zelda..sick" breathed Toony. "Sick? What do you mean sick?" Toon link caught his breath and looked at the bird. "I don't know, I was playing with Lucas and Kirby when I saw Peach running by"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Peach! Whats the rush?" asked Lucas. Peach looked at the three young boys and did a little sigh. "Zelda's a little sick, she was a little fever, nothing you boys should worry about." She gave a weary smile and started off again before Toon Link stopped her. "Wait, Zeldas sick? Why didm't anyone tell me?" exclaimed Toon Link. Peach gave a sad smile and said "No one wanted you to worry sweatheart." And with that she left running towards Zelda's room. Toon Link got up and turned to his friends. "I'm gonna go check on her. See you guys later!". "Bye Toon! Come back when you can!" Lucas yelled. "Poyo!" said Kirby._

_End Flashback_

"And that's when I bumped into you." Falco sighed and put a hand to his forehead and started rubbing it. "Ah well then, you better be on you way then." He turned around and started walking the other way when Toon Link suddenly grabbed his hand. Falco turned to see him looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please..come with me." The avian let out a sigh before answering him. "Ah kid! You were on your way alone before! Why do you need me for? Besides, I barely know Zelda." He mumbled the last part. "Pleaaasseee? I don't wanna go alone! Please Falco?" The ace pilot was let out a sigh. "Kid you've been through temples, fought dangerous monsters, beat Ganondoof, sailed across the sea's, and you're telling me that you're scarred to go and visit someone who's sick?" He was about to tell Toon 'no' but then he saw those pleading eyes again.

He closed his eyes and thought "No Falco! No! Be strong! Be..strong!" He opened an eye and saw Toon still hanging onto his hand with those big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Dammit! Alright alright! Let's go" Toon Link gave a big smile and started dragging Falco towards Zelda's room. "Oy, Falco…what have you gotten yourself into?" he thought while staring at the ceiling.

They reached Zeldas room to find that her door was creaked open a little. Toon link peered inside and opened the door to let him and Falco in. Inside was Peach, Link, and Dr. Mario. Zelda laid on her bed looking tired, with bags under her eyes and was breaking out in sweat. Dr. Mario turned towards the door and motioned for them to quickly hurry inside. Falco closed the door and walked next to the Doc. Toon Link waved to Link and went to go stand next to Peach. He stood on his tippy toes trying to get a good look at Zelda. She turned her heads towards him and gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Falco crossed his arms and nodded towards Link who was sitting in a chair next to Zelda's bed. He noticed that there were crutches next to Link. "What happened to you?" "Had a match with Bowser, bastard decided to jump and slam down right on my leg." Falco winced and shook his head. "What happened to Bower?" questioned Falco. "A smart bomb exploded next to him and made him fly off the stage." Link smirked and Falco gave him a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Dr. Mario. "So what seems to be the prob doc?" The doctor removed his hand from Zeldas forehead and scribbled on his notepad.. "It seems that Ms. Zelda has a very high fever and it is preventing her from getting and sleep." Dr. Mario stated. Peach's eyes got wide "Oh no, will she be alright?" "She'll be fine but at the temperature this fever is at, its not safe for her to compete. Im afraid she has to drop out of the competition." Zeldas eyes got big at Dr. Marios statement. "B-but!" Zelda stuttered. "No buts Ms. Zelda, you are far to sick to compete!" Zelda lowered her eyes in defeat and frowned. "How long do I have to stay in bed for?" The doctor looked at his notepad again and back at Zelda. "Well judging by your temperature and also your lack of sleep, I'd say mmm…about a week." "A WEEK? I CAN'T STAY IN BED FOR A WEEK!" Zelda yelled. "Do not question my order's Zelda! You are very very sick!" Zelda's eyes filled with tears and she layed back down.

A knock was heard on the door and in came Master Hand. "Ah, Master Hand, good to see you." "Hello Dr. Mario, Peach, Zelda, Falco, Link and Toon Link" The smashers gave a small wave or smile to the floating hand. He hovered over next to Dr. Mario and placed a umm finger..on his shoulder. "I heard that Zelda is sick, how is she?" Master Hand asked. "Well as I already explained to Zelda, she must stay in bed for at least a week. She has a high fever and has not been getting any sleep. I also told her that she must not compete in any matches." Master Hand turned to face Zelda and was about to say something that shocked the whole room. "From the looks of your condition Zelda, Dr. Mario is right. You are to sick to compete, and now that I think about it, you need to get some peace and quiet which you cannot get while the other smashers are running around and screaming and what not." Zelda had a puzzled look on her face and she propped herself on her elbows. "Wha-what are saying Master Hand?" "I'm saying that I suggest you go back home..back to Hyrule" This time the whole room got silent and everyone's mouth dropped. "G-go back?...To Hyrule?" she stuttered. "Master Hand you can't be serious!" Link said from his place at the chair. "I am very serious about this Link, Zelda must go back to Hyrule where she can get the proper rest in a calm enviroment!" Link sunk back into his chair and looked at Zelda who's eyes were red from crying. Master Hand started for the door but he turned around and said one last thing. "And I suggest you leave immediately" and then he was gone.

When Master Hand shut the door all eyes went to Zelda. There was an awkward silence before Peach spoke up. "Oh..oh Zelda I'm so sorry. Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Zelda sniffed and looked at Peach. "N-no, no thanks..*sniff* I..I guess I better start packing." Zelda scooted towards the side of the bed and stood up. "Um..do you guys mind giving me a little privacy please?" I just wanna be alone for a little bit.." Everyone nodded and started to leave. Link went to Zelda and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. She smiled back and put her hand on top of his. Link left the room with the help of Peach and Dr. Mario. Toon Link ran up to Zelda and wrapped his arms around her legs. He looked up at her and a tear slid down his cheek. Zelda bent down and whispered "Don't cry Toony..I'll be back before you know it" Toony smiled and she gave him a kiss on top of his head. He then ran out the room leaving Zelda and Falco alone. "So..um I guess I'll leave you to packing then." Falco started towards the door but Zelda stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Falco?" Falco turned around to face the princess and crossed his arms "Yea?" The Hylian let out a small breath "Why did you come? Not that I don't like you or anything but we don't really socialize with each other." Falco felt a little heat come to his face but his blue feather's helped disguise the blush. "Well um..you see..I was walking down the hall when Toony ran into me. He explained what was going on and wanted to come with him so…here I am" Falco shrugged. "Oh, okay..well thank you anyway..for coming with him and..visiting me." She gave a smile to Falco and he felt the heat rising again. Before Zelda could notice he quickly turned around and replied "Oh um..no problem. Bye Zelda" and with that he was out the door, leaving Zelda by herself to pack.

**Aww! Poor Zelda! D: I feel like a jerk for making Master Hand send her home :'c. But regardless there shall be more romance in later chapters IF I HOPEFULLY get SOME reviews :D. As you can already tell, Falco has some sort of attraction towards her and he will express it later on : ) k rate and review pwease!**


	2. Packing Up and Saying Goodbye

**Wow! I got two reviews and someone put it as their favorite! Whoop whoop! So as a treat to my awesome reviewers ****aladar 28 and Swimmydimmy I am updating! :D**

Chapter 2: Packing Up and Saying Goodbye

Zelda was throwing her dresses out of her drawer, leaving them in crumpled heaps next to her. She moved on to her next drawer under it to take out her undergarments. She pulled it open but it wouldn't budge. "Cmon cmon! Open!". She tugged on the handle but it still wouldn't open. She gave one final tug when she suddenly fell back and landed on her rear. "Are you fucking serious?" The handle had come off the drawer and it was still closed. "UGHH!" In a fury she created a Dins Fire getting ready to propel it at her drawer. "No…no Zelda..just calm down..and breathe." She put out the fire ball and walked to her drawer. She pulled out the top drawer and took it out so she could see the bottem one and see why it was stuck. There was a picture frame that she threw in there and it got stuck between top and bottem drawer. Zelda sighed and took out the frame looking at it. It was a picture of Hyrule with the sun setting behind it. She couldn't exactly remember why she put it in there but she shrugged it off and tossed it to her bed. She packed the rest of her stuff and dragged her suitcase to the door. With a sigh she turned around to face her room. "Goodbye for now" she mumbled. She turned to open her door and left.

As Zelda was walking down the stairs she was dragging her suitcase along side her. She almost reached the stairs when she heard someone call out to her. "Hey Zelda!" The princess turned around to see Samus Aran calling out and walking towards her. "Oh, hey Samus." Said Zelda. Samus raised her eyebrow and looked at the suitcase. "Where are you going?" Samus questioned. "Oh um *sniff* I'm a little sick, Master Hand is sending me home." "What? No way!" Zelda shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the staircase. "See you later Samus, I'll be back soon." "Oh..alright then. Bye." Zelda walked down the staircase and made her way towards the main room where she saw Master Hand and Link. She walked up to them and set her suitcase down. "Okay..I'm ready." She said. "I'm to have to do this Zelda but I want you to get better as fast as you can." Zelda just let out a breath before looking at Link. "Im gonna miss you Zel." He smiled and she smiled back giving him a hug. "Well, lets do this shall we?" Master Hand snapped his fingers and a teleporter appeared behind him. It was oval shapped and blue, the actual teleport part looked swirly with blue and white. "I guess this is goodbye then..for now." She looked at Link, her eyes starting to tear up. "Don't cry Zel, you'll be back!" He hugged her and stepped back. "This will take you straight to your castle Zelda." "Thank you Master Hand." She was about to step into the teleporter when someone yelled. "Wait! Don't step in there yet!" They turned around to see R.O.B running..or gliding..w.e, towards them. "R.O.B, what seems to be the problem?" said Master Hand. "The teleporters are malfunctioning!

They arent working properly!" Zelda and Link looked shocked and then they looked at Master Hand who "looked" shocked as well. "What do you mean malfunctioning? I told you and the waddle dee to make sure that it was working properly!" Master Hand shouted. "I- I know Master Hand! But we had a power surge last night and it messed up the teleporter!" Zelda gasped. "So what does this mean? I can't go home?" "No, you still can but," "But what R.O.B?" asked MH. "It'll send her to Hyrule..just not inside the Castle." replied R.O.B. "Then..where will I go then?" R.O.B tapped his fingers(claw thingies) together and looked up at her. "Well um..see..we arent exactly…sure." Her eyes got wide and looked at Link who was trying to find something to say, but he couldn't. Zelda dropped to the floor on her knees. "What am I gonna do?" "Well you certaintly are NOT going to go bye yourself." MH stated. "Well then what is she suppose to do MH? She cant stay here, she might get worse." Link said while crouching next to Zelda and putting a hand on her back. They were all thinking of what to do when R.O.B suddenly spoke up. "Well, there is something we can do." Everyone turned their attention towards R.O.B and waited for his suggestion. "Well, what if we send someone with Zelda to go with her? That way she won't be alone and they'll make sure she gets to the castle safely." They all looked at each other and back R.O.B. "That..that's not a bad idea MH." Said Link. "Yes...hmm, but who will we get to take her home?"

They pondered about it for about 5mins when they decided they would think about it later. MH wanted Zelda to go back to her room and get some rest and think about who she wanted to go with her. "Hm, who should I ask? I cant ask Link, he has a broken leg. Peach? Nah, she just started her relationship with Mario again and I don't want to take her away from him. Hmm..this is difficult." Zelda wondered in her head. She sat up from her bed and walked towards her window. There she saw Capt. Falcon, Sonic, and Snake. "Hmm, I wonder if- no. Oy what was I thinking? Capt. Falcom will hit on me and try to 'make a move'. Sonic's waaaay to fast. He'll probably leave me in the dust. Snake? Nah, he'll spend all his time in that box of his. I'll be the one protecting him probably." The hylian sighed and was about to walk towards her bed when she saw a familiar shade of blue out of the corner of her eye. "Hm."

Falco was walking passed Capt, Falcon, Sonic, and Snake when Capt. Falcon suddenly called out to him. "Hey Falco!" he yelled. The avian turned towards him with and eyebrow raised. "What?" "Hey wanna have a quick sparring match? I'm in the mood to kick some ass!" Falco scoffed and waved his hand in the air. "No thanks, I don't feel like making you cry." Sonic and Snake were trying to hold in their laughter but quickly dissmissed it when the racer gave them a glare. "Whats the prob bird? A little scared are we?" Capt. Falcon said while crossing his arms over his chest. Falco mimicked him and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just not in the mood to fight right now. Besides, I have more important things to do." He started walking away when suddenly Capt. Falcon yelled. "FALCON…PUNCH!" He was about to punch Falco in the back of his head, but the avian was smarter than him. He grabbed the racers arm and flipped him over his shoulder, making him land of his back. He stared down at Capt. Falcon with a smirk on his face. "You should know better then to sneak up on me Captain. He walked away snickering while Sonic and Snake were applauding him. "Um hello? A little help please?" shouted Capt. Falcon. Sonic and Snake groaned and went to go help.

Falco was about to go inside when he looked up and saw Zelda by the window. Falco froze in his spot. "Oh shit..did she see what I did? Fuck" he thought. He gave a nervous wave to Zelda and to his surprise she waved back and gave him a smile. When she walked away from the window Falco let out a breath of relief. Zelda walked away from the window and put a finger to her mouth, starting to bite on her nail. She did this whenever she thought about something. "Hm, what about Falco?"

**Well well well, Falco does not like being messed with. Well hopefully I can get some more action in the next chapter. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D I apologize for the short chapters :c**


	3. Asking

**Hoping for more reviews but that's okay I guess. Oh and Swimmydimmy, thanks I shall keep that in mind when imp writing this chapter. I would fix that in the previous chapter but meeehh. I'm gonna try and put more of the other characters in here but not too sure how it's gonna work out :3**

Chapter 3: Asking

Zelda was wondering around her room trying to figure something out. "Falco? What about him? Well, he did flip Capt. Falcon which proves he has strength, but then again doesn't everybody here do?" She sighed and sat on her bed setting her elbows on her knees and putting her head in her hands. "Ugh, what am I gonna do?" she said out loud. A knock was heard from her door and jumped from the suddenness. "C-come in." she stuttered. Her door opened and she saw Toon Link peep his head in. "Oh hi Toony." He smiled and closed the door running up to her and wrapping her legs in a hug. Zelda laughed as she put a hand on top of his head. He looked up at her. "What are you still doing here? Not that I want you to go because you're awesome but I thought you were leaving today?" Zelda sighed and rubbed her arm. "Yea well, I thought so too." Toon had a puzzled look on his face. "What happened?" "Well there was a power surge last night and it apparently fudged up the teleporters." She sighed and put her head back on her hands. "Oh, well then when can you leave?" "The thing is I CAN leave but." "But what?" He questioned. "It'll send me to Hyrule, but not inside the castle. I'll be teleported somewhere else." Toon opened his mouth slightly but then closed it. "And you don't know where you'll go?" The princess shook her head "Nope." She said popping the P. "Plus, Master Hand doesn't want me going alone. He wants me to choose someone to 'escort me' back to the castle."

Toon Link was silent for a while before he got this big smile on his face :D. "Ohh Zeldaa!" Toon said in a sing-song voice. The hylian looked at him and saw that smile on his face. "What?..ohh…oh noo Toony." She said. "Aww cmooooon! PLEEASE!" he begged. "Toon, no!" "Why not?" Toon whined. "Because sweetie! Who knows where we'll end up! I don't wanna end up in like the Forsaken Fortress or something! Or Din forbid, Ganon's castle!" She looked at Toon Link and sighed. "Besides Toony, I don't want to take you away from the competition. This is your first time here and you want to have the full experience right?" Zelda said. "Mmm well-" Toon started. "Riiight?" Zelda said while she raised an eyebrow. Toon Link smiled and laughed. "Yea you're right Zelda." She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Now go on, go play with Ness or Lucas." Toon laughed and ran out her room. Zelda watched him leave and thought about the real problem. "Now..back to business."

About 1 hour later, Master Hand came into Zelda's room to see her sitting at her window. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. "Oh, Master Hand, I didn't hear you come in." "Zelda, have you found anybody to take you back yet?" Zelda looked at the floor and back towards the window. "No, not yet." "Well I suggest you find someone quickly Zelda, you need to leave as soon as you can." **(btw I'm not trying to make MH sound like an ass he suppose to sound concerned). **Zelda nodded and continued to stare out the window. Master Hand left and shut the door. "Ugh, who can I possibly take?" Her mind wandered back to Falco. "I could ask Falco but…that's just weird! We barely talk to each other and..no I can't" She stood up and started walking towards her door to head down towards the main lobby.

She closed her door and started walking down the stairs when she spotted Meta Knight and Lucario talking. She got an idea in her head. She walked towards them and cleared her throat. They both looked at her. "Ah, hello Ms. Zelda. How are you feeling today?" Meta Knight asked. "I'm fine thank you, um listen I have something to ask you, well either one of you." Lucario raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What is it?" Zelda took a deep breath "Well, I-I was wondering if one of you, would um..maybe escort me back to my kingdom? Master Hand does not want me going back alone and I'm sure you've heard the news about the teleporters." Meta Knight and Lucario looked at each other before going back to Zelda. "I'm sorry Ms. Zelda, I would be honored to take you back to your kingdom but Lucario and I have something already." Meta Knight replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. What is it that you two are doing?" "Rumors are going around that Wario and King DDD are trying to sabotage the other Smashers by putting poison mushrooms in their food." Zelda's eyes got wide at what she just heard. Lucario's eyes widened at what he said and put his paws up. "N-no Zelda! They aren't the cause of your illness. They haven't got anybody..yet." Zelda let out a shaky breath and rubbed her arm. "That's why we cannot go with you, Master Hand asked us to keep an eye on those two." Meta Knight jerked his thumb towards DDD and Wario who were huddling and cackling. "Ah I see, well thank you anyway." Meta Knight and Lucario nodded before Zelda left to look for someone else.

All day Zelda was looking for people to take her back to Hyrule. She asked Samus but she didn't want to go because she was trying to get back at Captain Falcon for slapping her butt. She was about to ask Jigglypuff but then she remembered that one time that she got her upset and put her to sleep by singing her lullaby and Zelda did not want that happening in the woods, especially if danger was lurking. She even went to the extreme of asking Ganondork but even he turned her down! Supposedly he had "better things to do than escort a fragile princess". Zelda was sitting outside next to a fountain watching Wolf, Falco, and Fox sparring. Apparently Wolf was upset by the way he was waving his hands around and slamming his fist on his hand. "Mmm do I even like Wolf? He seems so..angry all the time. Fox seems ok but he seems more interested in that blaster of his." As if on cue, Fox took out his blaster and started inspecting it.

The hylian rolled her eyes and looked around before settling them on Falco. "I've already thought about asking Falco but-" Her thought were interrupted when Wolf suddenly howled and lunged at Fox without warning. Zelda squinted to see what happened. Apparently Fox's blaster went off and hit Wolf right on his arm. Wolf and Fox were rolling around on the floor trying to get punches and kicks in. Zelda sighed and turned to look for Falco but saw that he was gone. "What? Where did he go?" She was startled when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Falco standing behind her, with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Oh Falco, hi." Falco nodded "So um I saw you watching us." Zelda felt a blush come across her face and turned her head down so her hair would cover her face. "Um I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you guys, I was just wondering and I guess stared at you guys without realizing it." Zelda felt like she was lying but it was the truth! Right? Falco chuckled and looked back at Fox and Wolf who were still fighting. "FOX YOU BUTTMUNCHER! I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Wolf. Zelda looked up and looked back at Falco. "Um shouldn't you be helping Fox?" Falco raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Wasn't my blaster that went off." "Yeaa, but isn't Fox your best friend or something?" Zelda said kinda playfully. "Only during work." He replied. "Ahh ok." Zelda laughed and turned back to look at Fox and Wolf, who had Fox pinned under him and was doing an ankle lock. "SAY MERCY!" yelled Wolf. "NEVER!" Fox retorted. Fox rolled and got Wolf laying on his stomach and Fox sat on top of him. "YOU SAY MERCY NOW!" "NO!" It kept going on like this before Zelda turned her attention back to Falco who was laughing. "This is perfect opportunity to ask Falco." She thought.

She was about to ask him when Falco started to talk. "So princess, what are you still doing here? I thought you were suppose to be headed back to Hyrule?" Zelda scrunched her mouth to the side before answering back. "Yea but there was a power surge last night and the teleporters got all..messed up." She waved her hands for emphasis. "Oh, so now what?" "Well R.O.B said that it'll still take me back to Hyrule but just not inside my castle." "Ahh." The two sat in an awkward silence before Zelda spoke up again. "And Master Hand wants someone to take me back, he doesn't want me going back alone." Falco only jerked his eyebrows up. "Well, good luck with that Zelda." He started to walk away before Zelda stopped him. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I have to ask now." She thought. "Um Falco? Would um..would you take me back to Hyrule?"

**MWAHAHA cliff hanger! But it's pretty obvious what Falco's gonna say. Yea I tried to include more characters in here and I feel unsuccessful :c. poo. Well I shall update if I hopefully maybe get at least 2 reviews. K baaaii**


	4. Anticipating the Answer

Chapter 4: Anticipating the Answer

**Omg omg omg I freaking apologize for the late update :c I've been busy trying to enjoy my summer with meh success. But since today I had an awesomely awesome day I decided to update! Whoop whoop! :D**

Falco stared at Zelda, mouth slightly open. He was about to answer when Fox suddenly screamed out. "AAHH!" Falco snapped his head up at the scream and started to run towards him and Wolf. "Sorry Zelda! Can I get back to you on that later?" He yelled while running away. Zelda slowly put her hand down and on her lap. "yea..sure." she mumbled before getting up and walking away.

When Falco finally caught up to Fox and Wolf he saw that Wolf had Fox pinned under him, stomach to ground and his arm twisted behind his back. Falco shook his head and squatted next to Wolf. "Quite a predicament you got yourself in eh Fox?" Falco snickered. Fox sneered at him and wiggled under Wolf who was still going strong at holding his arm. "Will you just shut up and help me?" Fox said. Falco got up and shrugged. "What ever happen to the great and almighty Fox that never needed help? Hmm?" Wolf said mockingly while adding more weight on Fox's back. Fox squirmed under Wolf before planting his face on the ground and mumbled something. "Mmppthp." "What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" Wolf said. He leaned down towards Fox's ear and Fox repeated himself. "Mmm miin." Wolf looked up at Falco who only jerked his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Alright McCloud, I let this one slide. But if you ever hit me with your blaster again, I'll shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Wolf got up and started walking away, slapping the dirt away from his hands. Falco squatted down again and put his hands on his knees. "McCloud? Fox?" Fox mumbled something before turning his face away from Falco. "Sorry Fox, didn't quite catch ya there." Falco said almost laughing. "Go…away." Replied Fox. Falco got up and help up his hands before walking away. He put his hands in his pockets before realizing what happened just before Fox yelled. He stopped abruptly and his eyes got wide. "Ohh…crap."

_The next day_

Zelda was sitting down on a couch drinking some tea with Peach. It was around 4 and Zelda was deep in thought. She didn't notice Peach waving her hand, trying to get the Hylians attention. "Zelda? Whats wrong? Are you feeling worse?" Peach asked. "Hm? Oh no, I'm sorry Peach. I was just..thinking." Zelda replied. Peach set her cup down on the coffee table in front of her and huffed. "Zelda, something's bothering you. And it's not your fever, which how is by the way?" Peach cocked her head slightly before sipping some tea. "Nothings wrong Peach, and I'm feeling a little better. I saw Dr. Mario a couple of minutes ago and he said my temperature went down." Peach seemed to accept that answer and smiled into her cup. She finished drinking it and stood up. "Well I hate to do this but Mario said he's taking me somewhere special today and I absolutely cannot wait!" She put her hands to her heart and gave a sigh before giving a small wave and skipping off. Zelda put down her tea and starred at the ground. "Did..did I say something wrong? No.. It was only 7 little words. Nothing to fret about. 'Would you take me back to Hyrule?'….If I said nothing wrong then why hasn't he giving me and answer yet? Zelda sighed and got up walking to her room.

Falco was sitting at a table with Ike and Pit who were talking about something that didn't interest the avian. He kept hearing words like 'break' and 'snot fest'. He was too deep in thought about yesterday's actions, having put his elbow on the arm rest and fist against his face. "Hey Falco? Faalcooo?" Falco jerked up at the sudden noise and saw Ike and Pit staring at him intently. "What?" Falco snapped. "What's up with you? You've been…unusually quiet today. Whats wrong?" Pit asked. Falco snorted and crossed his arms while putting his feet on the table. "S-nothing. Personal stuff actually." He said. Ike and Pit eyed each other before giving Falco a mischievous smile. "Alriight..who is she?" Ike asked. This caught Falco completely off guard causing his legs to come off the table. "Wh-what?" Falco stuttered. "Cmon Falco..who's the chick? Pit said. Falco eyed them both before recrossing his arms and leaning back. "There's no girl." Ike rolled his eyes and Pit crossed his arms. "Falco cmon, you are never quiet, you usually have a smart remark about anything, and you laugh and join in our conversations! The only way for you not to be doing any of those three things is because 1. You're having a girl problem or 2…well actually there isn't a second reason." Pit laughed. "Falco felt his face heat up a bit before looking down. "There. Isn't. Any. Girl." Ike leaned forward and put his forearms on the table. "Bull-shi-" "THERE ISNT ANY GIRL!" Falco yelled as he slammed his fists on the table. He pushed his chair out and stormed away. Ike and Pit looked at each other in shock. "Yup…there's a girl alright." Pit said and Ike laughed.

Falco stormed to his room and slammed the door. "UGH WHAT IDIOTS!" He sat down on his bed and layed back. "There isn't any girl and there won't be." He thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind wandered back to yesterday. He remembered how she asked him. Like she seemed afraid. 'Um Falco? Would um..would you take me back to Hyrule?' He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Why would she ask me? She has plenty of other people to ask besides me." He sat up and crossed his legs. **(Criss-cross-applesauce xD)**. He put his hands to his head and groaned. "Why am I fretting over this so much? She asked me but, she seemed so..nervous." He put his hands on his knees. "It's just a simple task. Nothing to be so ugh about. So then..why am I feeling so..weird?"

Falco got up and walked to his window. He looked down and saw some of the other smashers. Meta Knight and Lucario, Link, Ganondorf, Wario, King DDD, Capt. Falcon, Sonic, and Snake. Ganon, Wario, DDD, Capt. Falcon, Sonic and Snake were all on the field playing football. Link was sitting on a bench talking to Meta Knight and Lucario. "Well I can already see she crossed Ganon, Wario, DDD and all of them out. But why not Link, Meta Knight or Lucario. He suddenly remembered hearing about how Wario and DDD were trying to sabotage smashers and Lucario and Meta Knight were ordered to keep an eye on them. "Okay so that crosses out those two but why not Link? Aren't they like..lovers or something?" He wondered. Meta Knight and Lucario waved to Link and walked away leaving Link in full view of Falco. "Ohh yea that's right..Green's got a broken leg." He groaned and was about to turn away when he looked across the other building and saw Zelda standing in her window. She was looking down at the smashers also before she looked up and locked eyes with Falco.

Zelda felt herself froze when she saw Falco. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. She was about to turn away when she saw Falco nod his head and turn away from her.

**OK I KNOW THE STORY IS MOVING SLOW BUT I DON'T WANNA RUSH INTO THE ADVENTURING! IM SORRY! D:! But cheaa Falco agree's to help Zelda and yeaaa. Please review :D**


	5. Leaving For Hyrule

Chapter 5: Leaving For Hyrule  
**Soo because of the two reviews I got it made me really really happy! So happy that I decided to update AGAIN! Don't cha love meh? ;D**

Zelda wasn't sure if she saw right but she had to believe it. She rubbed her eyes and look at Falco's window again but he was gone. Deciding to just believe her eyes, she ran to his room. She was pushing past smashers, knocking some down or forcing some to just move out the way. She was throwing out "Sorry's" and "My bad's" here and there. Several smashers got really angry at her but decided to just push it aside. Finally Zelda made it Falco's room and slowed herself. Catching her breath and smoothing out her dress, she knocked on the door.

Falco was walking pacing around his room. "I hope you know what you're doing Falco, I really hope ya do." He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He shouldn't be surprised but he was. Zelda walked in and closed his door, where cleared her throat. Falco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Can I help you princess?" He didn't mean to sound sneer, he just wanted to confirm that Zelda still wanted him to go with her.  
"Um, that nod..was that for?" she started. "Yea, I've decided to take your offer and take you back to Hyrule." Falco gave a half smile and she smiled back. "Oh..oh thank you! Thank you so much Falco." She went up to him and pulled him into a hug. Falco was startled at first but then hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled. "So um, shall we go tell Master Hand then?" "Yea let's go."

The avian and hylian walked to Master Hand's office where Zelda knocked. "Mhm, Master Hand?" Zelda said. "Yes? Come in." She opened the door and let Falco in before closing the door. They walked up to MH's desk were he lifted his 'head' and looked at them. "Ah good evening Zelda and Falco, what can I help you with today?" MH said. "Actually Master Hand I came here to tell you that Falco has agreed to take me back to Hyrule." "Really? Why Falco?" Falco felt himself stiffen a little bit and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, Falco is a strong person, he knows how to handle serious situations, and I trust him Sir. Plus, all the other smashers were occupied with other things." Falco felt himself relax a little bit and looked back at MH. "Ah I see, well then, you two shall leave as soon as possible then. By the way how are you feeling today?" "I'm actually feeling a little better than I was yesterday Master Hand." Zelda replied. "Ah, well then perhaps then it would seem alright if you stay here then." MH said. "Actually Master Hand, the more I've thought about, the more I wanted to go back to my home. It's been so long since I've been there and..I miss it." Zelda said with a half smile. Falco smiled and crossed his arms out of habit. "Falco, you've been quiet. Especially since you are the one escorting the princess back home. Anything to say?" MH said. Falco sighed "Well I'm just happy to take Zelda back home. She needs the proper rest and plus I get to visit somewhere new besides here and Lylat." He rolled his eyes a little bit before chuckling. Zelda giggled and MH shook what would be his head. "Alright then you two, go and start preparing your things. I will contact you when the teleporters are ready." "Speaking of the teleporters, are they working properly now?" Zelda questioned. "You are correct Zelda, I haven't from R.O.B since yesterday. I will let you know as soon as I do." They sais thank you and left, closing the door behind them. The stood in a semi comfortable/awkward silence before Falco spoke. He wanted to try and get comfortable with Zelda since they were, after all, going to be spending some time together in who knows where. "So princess..ya think I'm strong eh?" He said cockily. Zelda raised her eyebrow and smiled, laughing. "Well isn't someone a little cocky?" she said smiling. "Well I gotta keep up my rep princess!" Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Well let's hope that cockiness doesn't affect your fighting skills." Falco pretended to look shocked and put a hand to his chest. "Princess I'm hurt! My fighting skills happen to be amazing!" Falco retorted. The hylian laughed "Well we'll see about that when the time comes now won't we?" Zelda waved goodbye and walked leaving Falco thinking. "This..might be enjoyable."

Zelda was in her room checking over her suitcase when someone knocked. "Come in!" she yelled not looking up. "Hey Zel!" She looked up and smiled to see Link limping in. "Oh hey Link! Where are your crutches?" she asked. "Don't need em anymore, I can walk now..sorta." Zelda smiled and went back to her suitcase. "So..found anyone to take you back yet?" he asked, sitting down in a chair. "Yea, I did." "Who?" "Falco." "Falcooo?" "Lombardi? Why? Got something against him?" Zelda asked? "No, not at all just." Link started. "Just what?" Zelda said turning around to face him. She put a hand on her hip. "Just didn't think he was the type to help is all." Link said. Zelda half rolled her eyes and turned back to her suitcase. "Well not everyone can be a _hero_ Link, but everyone does eventually help out with _something_." Link raised an eyebrow "Woah, didn't mean to offend or anything Zel, sorry, I'm just saying." Zelda sighed and turned around again to face him. "No, I'm sorry Link. I've just been meh lately." She said. "Meh? What's meh?" Link questioned. "Oh it's something I heard from Lucas and Ness when I sometimes ask how they have been. There answer is sometimes 'meh' or 'eh'." "Ah…alllright then." Zelda smiled sat down on her bed. "Soo, Lombardi? What made you choose him?" Link asked. "Jeez Link, you make it sound like he won a contest or something. Well everyone else was either busy, evil, _injured_." She said looking at Link's leg. "And Falco was the only one not doing anything so, I asked him." Link simply nodded before going silent. "Well..I'll see you soon then Zel, Toon's been bugging me about teaching him how to ride Epona." Zelda smiled and stood up, helping Link to his feet. "Oh come on Link, you know he see's you like an older brother." Zelda laughed. "Yea which is kinda weird since we're the same person right?" Link said. "Whatever floats your boat Link." She started to push him towards the door. "Floats you boat? Ok you need to stop hanging around kids Zel, who'd you hear that one from? Ness? Nana?" "Nope...Meta Knight." Link had a shocked look on his face before coming up with an answer. "Meta Knight?" Zelda smiled, rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Falco was just getting back to his room. He was being lectured by Fox, who finally decided to get up off the floor and scream at him for "not helping" and "being a lazy bird". Falco just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot waiting for it to be over. Fox was still going strong when he suddenly stopped. Falco noticed this also and waved a hand. "Fox?" he asked. Fox's eye's went wide "I g-gotta go." Falco was momentarily confused, until he turned around and saw Wolf smiling. Falco shook his head and chuckled, giving Wolf thumbs up before walking back to his room. "Okay, now that that's FINALLY over, let's see what's there to pack." He said aloud. He looked around for a moment before patting his sides and feeling his blaster. "Well, I guess I'm done then!"

Falco walked out of his room where he ran into Zelda. "Oh hey princess." He said. "Is that your new pet name for me or something? Feathers?" Zelda said trying not to smile. Falco knitted his eyebrows and smiled. "Feathers? That's the best you can do? And yea! What do you prefer then? Elf ears?" Falco snorted. Zelda let her head drop in defeat before giggling. "FINE, I'll take princess. But im sticking with Feathers!" Falco laughed and she did too. "So has Master Hand contacted you yet?" Falco said. "Yea that's actually why I'm here. To tell you that." Zelda said. "And what did he say?" "Well he said the teleporters are still effed up but they have an idea of where it'll send us." "Aaand where exactly is that?" Falco asked. "They said somewhere in a forest area. It's semi near the castle. It's a hell of a walk but at least we won't be dropped in the middle of the ocean." Falco nodded and patted his blaster. "Well I'm all set, what about you?" "I have my suitcase done but other than that I'm ready." "Alright then, let's go back to Hyrule."

Zelda and Falco walked down to the main lobby where surprisingly, EVERYONE, was there. Even Ganondorf. They both raised their eyebrows and continued walking towards Master Hand. "Um, Master Hand? Why is everyone here?" Zelda questioned. "Well, we don't know exactly how long you plan on staying in Hyrule and everyone wanted to say goodbye." MH said. Zelda and Falco turned around to see every smasher there waving and smiling, (with the exception of Ganon.) "Oh..that's so sweet." Zelda said smiling. Peach suddenly ran up to Zelda and pulled her in a tight hug. "OH ZELDA! I WILL MISS YOOOUU!" Peach wailed. "P-Peach! Can't…breathe!" Peach let go and had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with a hanky and laughed. She stepped to side to where Toon Link was standing behind her. Zelda smiled and crouched down. He had his hands behind his back and he hugged Zelda. Zelda almost fell backwards and hugged Toon back. She got up and came face to face with Link. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now Zel, I'll miss you." Link said. Zelda pulled him into a hug "I'll miss you too hero." She pulled away and stepped next to Falco.

Falco was suddenly ambushed by Fox who was trying to hang on to him. "FOX! What are you doing?" Falco yelled. "NO DON'T LEAVE! YOU CANT LEAVE ME WITH….HIM!" He pointed at Wolf who snickered and gave a wave to Fox and Falco. "OH SUCK. IT. UP MCCLOUD!" Falco yelled. He pried Fox off of him and gave him a little slap. Fox stood stunned momentarily before coming to his senses. "Y-your right! I can survive! I can do this!" Fox yelled and he walked towards the crowd, where he stuck out his tongue out at Wolf, who rolled his eyes. Some people laughed while others were trying hard not to.

"Now if all this funny business is over, Falco, Zelda, are you ready?" He snapped his fingers and the teleporter appeared behind them. They both nodded and turned to the teleporter. "Oh, here Zelda." He snapped his fingers and her suitcase became instantly small. Zelda put it in her pocket and looked back at MH. "Now if you two are ready." They walked towards the teleporter and gave one last goodbye before stepping inside.

**MOTHER CHUCKING FINALLY THEY LEAVE! NOW THE ACTION CAN MOTHER CHUCKING START! WOOOO! Thank you to my reviewers who some are anonymous which I am sad about! D: . But you reviews make my heart jumpy and happy! :D REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**


	6. First Night

Chapter 6: First Night

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! Whoooo! I felt really good today so I decided to update again! Wow three chapters in less than 3 days! Wanna thank Swimmydimmy and DaZeLinker :D Also there was something I forgot to put in the last chapter. I don't know if any of you asked yourselves this but "Why didn't Falco take his arwing and they could've flown other there." Well the reason behind that is because Master Hand didn't have enough power to shrink his arwing and plus the portal wouldn't have let it go through. (like it has a certain amount of capacity/weight thingy) Like it wouldn't have enough power to transport Falco, Zelda, her suitcase, and a HUMONGOUS arwing. Yea I know it sounds dumb but it's my story so bleh! ANTYWAYS going on! ;D**

A blue hole opened up in the sky and Falco and Zelda fell through. They were about 30 ft in the air before they realized they were falling. Falco took quick action and turn upward to face Zelda and held her to himself. He braced for the impact on his back when they started falling through tree's and branches, finally hitting the ground. "Oof!" Falco said. He lifted his head to see Zelda still on top of him, her head was on his stomach. She lifted her head to look at him and her face got a little red. She quickly got off and started smoothing out her dress. "Y-you didn't have to do that Falco." She turned her head to the side so he wouldn't see her face. Falco got up and started slapping dirt off of him. "Hey it's my job princess, I'm here to make sure you're safe." She looked at him, the blush gone, and gave him a weary smile. They looked at their surroundings and saw that there was nothing but trees, bushes, rocks, and more trees. Zelda walked to the edge of cliff and held her hand to her forehead and squinted. "I-I think I can see Hyrule Castle!" she yelled to Falco. Falco walked next to her and squinted also. "Oh yea, I see it." Just barely. Even though Hyrule Castle was in seeing distance, barely, they still had to walk a lot. Falco could just barely make out some rivers and some mountains. The castle was being covered by lots of forest.  
"Wow..that's gonna take us a while to get there princess. And from the looks of it, it'll take us a couple of days. We can't go straight down, this is steep cliff. We have to find another way around." Falco stated. He turned to look at Zelda whose was still starring out and hugged her arms. "I-I don't care." Zelda said quietly. She turned away from Falco and started walking back towards where they fell. Falco shrugged and started walking towards her. "Well then we better start walking then." Zelda nodded and they proceeded on.

They walked for about two hours when Zelda suddenly yelped. "Ow!" Falco ran to her and put a hand on her back. "Zelda, what's wrong?" He asked. She nodded towards a rock and he helped her towards it were she sat down and started rubbing her foot. "I-I think I stepped on something." She said almost crying. Sometime before they left Smash Mansion, Zelda switched from her heels to go into flats. She took off her shoe to see that a sharp piece of rock penetrated her heel. She hissed and tried to wipe some blood off but her hand was shaking too much. "Here let me see it." Falco said. He moved her hand away and ripped off a piece of his shirt and started to wipe some of the blood away. Zelda just sat in silence, watching him take care of her. She had never seen Falco look so..caring. She was deep in her thoughts when Falco spoke. "There, you should still be able to walk." He used the piece of fabric and wrapped it around her heel. "Lemme see your shoe." Zelda leaned down and picked up her shoe, giving it to Falco. "Well, the hole isn't that big. It's still walkable-ish." He said with a smile. Zelda smiled back and stood up, testing out her foot. "I can walk, let's keep moving."

They kept walking for about 3 more hours. Zelda was limping but was keeping up with Falco. The stopped a couple of times to rest or to take a drink from a nearby river. Falco looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun was starting to go down. "Hey princess?" He asked. "Yea Feathers?" "Suns starting to set, wanna rest here for the night or keep moving?" Zelda put a finger to mouth and looked up towards the sky. "Umm, let's keep walking till we get to that clearing." Falco nodded and they walked for about 15 more minutes. When they finally reached the clearing, Zelda collapsed on a rock. "Oh..oh my god. I'm so exhausted." Zelda said with breaths. Falco sat down next to her and leaned back. "Yea you said it." He took out a water capsule and took a swig, gesturing it towards Zelda who greedily took it and took a long drink. "Thirsty much princess?" Falco laughed. "Oh hush Feathers." She smiled.

Falco left to go get some wood while Zelda stayed behind. He came back carrying wood and dropped them to ground. "Hmm..oh crap." He said. "What's wrong?" "I just remembered I left my lighter back at the mansion..crap." Zelda stared at the wood before coming up with an idea. "Wait." Zelda held her hands together and they started to glow red. Falco only raised his eyebrow and continued to watch. She slowly started pulling her hands away to show that she had created a Dins Fire. She tossed in the wood and it instantly caught fire. "There..problem solved!" She said happily. Falco smiled and shook his head.

The sun had finally set and it was a cool night. Zelda was sitting near the fire, keeping it going by creating small fire balls. Falco was sitting on a rock, watching out for enemies. Suddenly they heard a twig snap. They both turned towards the forest, Falco had his blaster ready and Zelda a Dins Fire. Nothing came out at first but then they saw a bush rustling. They waited in anticipation, waiting for the creature to come out and attack. A little white bunny appeared and started sniffing the air. "…Really? It was a dumb rabbit?" Falco snorted and put away his blaster. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked towards the bunny crouching down. "Hey little guy, what are you doing out this late?" Zelda whispered. "Probably hungry or something." Falco said. "Hmm." She petted its head and stood up, putting a hand towards her stomach. "Speaking of hunger, Falco I'm starving." Her tummy growled and she smiled. "Oh come on Zelda, suck it up." Falco laughed only to be stopped when his stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. "Hmpth, suck it up Falco." Zelda laughed mockingly." The avian smiled and walked towards the fire. "Well, what can we eat? It's too dark to hunt for food and I can't wait for morning." Falco said. "Oh goddess, I feel like we're on Survival." They sat in silence before they both looked up and look towards the rabbit that was still there. "Oh goddess..Falco…no." Zelda said. Falco looked at her and back at the bunny, who just twitched its nose. "Zelda..we have no choice." Zelda whimpered and turned around. "Fine but you doing it." Falco only shrugged and took out his blaster.

After their stomachs were full they layed back watching the stars. "Hey Falco?" She turned her head towards him as he did the same. "Yea?" he said. "Do you..miss the others already? You know like Fox and Wolf?" Falco stayed silent for while before answering. "Eh, not really." He retorted. Zelda knitted her eyebrows "Why not?" she asked. "Well, I've been away from Fox and the rest of my team before, so this doesn't really make a difference. Plus Wolf is my enemy so." Zelda only sighed before turning back towards the sky. "What about you?" He asked. "What about me?" she replied. "Do you miss Link?" "A little. But then again, I miss everyone." Falco only jerked his eyebrows before turning back to the sky also. They sat in a silence before Zelda broke the silence. "Well..we've had a long day. I'm going to sleep. G'nite Feathers." She said smiling. She turned her back towards him and Falco smiled. "G'nite princess."

**GAAH! I feel like such an animal murderer for the whole bunny scene! D: But aside from that Falco and Zelda spend their first night in the woods…alone..:D lol jk. Nothing happens….yet. (sarcasm alert) REVIEW!**


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7: Trouble

**I..am…so..so…SO sorry for the late update guys :/ I've been feeling a little down lately but I decided that I shouldn't put my reviewers in agony by making them wait any longer lol. Shout-out to Swimmydimmy for being here since the beginning and hopefully till the end! Not exactly sure how many chapters I'm gonna make this, but just be sure that there will be more action soon c: .**

Falco woke up the next morning with something draping over his chest. He yawned and picked the sleep out of his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. He sat up and smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth looking around before settling on what he saw. Princess Zelda's arm, was draped on his chest. She looked like she was hugging him and had her head snuggled next to his arm. Falco widened his eyes and felt his heart beating a little faster. He never really had been this close to a girl before. Since he always has this shield up of him being cocky, he never took the time to actually look for a relationship, let alone a girl. He slowly picked her arm up and placed it next to her while getting up and stretching. He arched his back in and heard some pops and cracks. He cracked his knuckles and started to walk towards a small pond that was near them. He crouched down and splashed water in his face. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his reflection in the pool. "Not a chance." He mumbled. He walked back to the campsite and saw Zelda just getting up. She put her arms in the air and stretched. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Um good morning." He said not looking at her. Zelda narrowed her eyes but just ignored it. She got up and dusted her dress off before walking towards Falco. "How was your night?" "Fine, fine. You?" "Great, actually feeling a little better today." She said happily. Falco "hmpthed" and crossed his arms. Zelda raised her eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. " I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked. "Nothing said princes, something done." He said almost laughing. Zelda was confused and narrowed her eyes again. "Um, I-I'm not following. Did I.._do_ something last night Falco?" she asked. "Well I wasn't sure if this happened since last night but I saw it this morning." He said with a smirk. "Falco did I do something? Did-Did I..talk in my sleep or something?" she asked, her voice slightly panicky. "Nothing to be upset over princess, you just, sometime during the night, decided to scoot a little closer to me and put your arm over me." He said kinda smiling. Zelda opened her mouth a little and promptly closed it. She felt her face get a little hot and red. She turned her face down, making her hair cover her face. "Oh um..I-I'm sorry Falco, I didn't, I didn't mean to..to do that." She muttered. Falco smiled a little and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ey its ok princess, you know, not all the ladies can resist my charm." He smirked. Zelda looked up at him and playfully slapped his arm, making him put his hands up in defense. "Oh ha-ha. No but seriously, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said. Falco only nodded and crossed his arms. "So hows your foot?" he asked. "Um, I don't know, I haven't checked. Hold on." She went to go sit on a rock and took her flat off, removing the bandages. The wound had closed and there was some purple surrounding it. "Looks fine to me, but I'll have to clean it." She said. Falco nodded and pointed towards the pond. "There's a pond over there, you can go clean it and I'll start to clean up." He said. Zelda nodded and got up walking towards the pond. "Hm, I think I'll wash up a bit too. I feel all..ehh, especially since last night with our 'dinner'. She said. Falco laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you want princess." Zelda smiled and started walking to the pond.

Zelda walked up to the edge of the pond and started to take her shoes off. She dipped her feet in the water and started to wash the wound with her hand. After it was clean she got on her knees and lowered her face to the water. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face. She rubbed some water on her arms when she heard a noise. Quickly sitting up, she sat still and listened, waiting for the sound to come again. "Falco?" she called. When she didn't get a reply, she knitted her eyebrows together and started to stand up. "Falco? Is that you?" Silence was all that was heard. Zelda scanned the area, looking for the source of the noise. It sounded like beeping, but in a union. She heard laughing and felt her heart racing. She looked in a bundle of trees and saw pairs of bright yellow eyes staring back at her. The suddenly lunged out at her.

She screamed.

Falco was cleaning himself off and burying the remains of their dinner. He was thinking to himself. "She's a princess. I'm a pilot. Two and two don't go together." He was thinking some more when he heard a scream. "Zelda." He dropped what he was doing and ran towards her.

When Falco got there, he saw that the princess was surrounded by what looked like theses weird blue and pink monsters with long ears and machetes. They were forcing her towards the edge of the water, trying to make her fall in. She punched, kicked, and used her magic to try and defend herself but they just kept coming out of nowhere. Falco took out his blaster and started to shoot at some of them. Some whined and ran away while others turned around and started to trudge towards the avian. Falco sneered and used his Falco Phantasm, cutting a pathway for him to reach Zelda. She had little cuts on her arms but was still going strong. She used Nayru's Love to spread some away from her. She jumped and kicked one enemy in the face, making it tumble into others. Using Farore's Wind, she teleported next to Falco who just used his Reflector to throw back enemies. They stood back to back, throwing fire balls and blaster shots at enemies. "There aren't letting up! We have to get out of here!" He yelled. Zelda turned to face him just as an enemy was about to stab Falco. She used her Lighting Kick and made it barrel into more enemies making the situation a little better. "Let's go!" She yelled. She grabbed onto Falcos arm and used Farore's Wind to escape.

They landed in a tree branch a couple a yards away from where they just were. The Bokoblin were looking around confused, before screeching and returning back to the woods. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, making sure they were as far away as possible. When enough time had passed they both let out a loud breath, not realizing that they had been holding it. "What..what was that? Why did they attack me?" Zelda asked, looking at Falco who was looking down at the scene with an angry look on his face. "Who knows and who cares. All that matters is that we're safe." He said gruffly. Zelda sighed and leaned against the trunk. She closed her eyes for a minute before snapping them open again. "We should get moving. They could still be near." She looked at Falco and nodded. She grabbed his arm and used Farore's Wind to get farther away.

They landed on the ground this time, behind some large rocks. Using Farore's Wind twice made her exhausted."I don't get why they would attack me, was I on their territory or something?" she wasn't really asking Falco, who was fiddling with his blaster, she was asking out loud. Falco huffed and stood up, brushing the back of his pants. He offered a hand to Zelda who took it. They circled around the rocks when they suddenly stopped. "Oh great." Falco muttered. They saw that where Zelda had teleported them, had made them farther to their destination. They were literally right across Hyrule, the only thing stopping them was a generous ditch that stretched for miles, covered in forest and possibly enemies. "Great." Zelda looked down and back at Falco. "I-I'm sorry Falco." She said. "Forget about it lets start moving." He said quickly. He started walking away from her, leaving her behind with her thoughts. "I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this."

**WELL FINALLY THEY GET TO FIGHT! I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, as you just saw, and yea I tried my best. If you're a little confused on why Falco's acting all qipwfb towards Zelda, it's not because he's mad at her, it's because he wasn't there to protect her in the first place. So cheaa, don't worry he'll tell her in the next chapter…whenever that will be :/. Anyway review porfavor! **


	8. Cold Shoulder and Feelings

Chapter 8: Cold Shoulder and Feelings  
**Hey guys! I was feeling actually pretty good today for some weird reason so I decided to update. Just for some shits and giggles I'ma tells you something that happened to me today. So I was babysitting my friend's 6 year old daughter and she likes to play Mortal Kombat. So when she asked me to play it today I told her 'No'. She decided to threaten me by acting like she was going to pull out her loose front tooth. Luckily it didn't pop out so..yay for that! But on a more serious note um I have a favor for my reviewers. For the people who are just reading my story and not leaving any reviews can you please leave one? It makes me all happy and giddy when I see a review :3. K enough of this boring shit, onward with le story!**

Zelda was walking behind Falco quietly, not wanting to make a lot of noise for fear that he would explode. Ever since the whole Bokoblin incident, he has been ignoring her. He only talked to her to stop for the night or when he went to go get supplies. The silent treatment was killing her and she couldn't stand it anymore. Whenever she tried to ask Falco what was wrong he would just shrug it off and walk away from her. It hurt, obviously, not knowing what she did wrong, or even if she _did_ anything wrong. This went on for about 2 days and Zelda had just had enough. Falco went to sit on a log and started to poke at their dinner. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What?" He snapped, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you being so mean to me Falco? What did I do?" She said sternly. Falco rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't have time for this princess." He said. The way he said 'princess' was almost mockingly, and that got Zelda ticked. He stood up only to be pushed back down by Zelda. "Excuse me but I am trying to clear the air here! Why are you being such a jerk to me?" She felt her temper rising and tried not to raise her voice. Falco knitted his eyebrows together and stood up getting close to her face. Zelda narrowed her eyes and hardened her glare. "_Don't_ push me Zelda." He walked passed her, avoiding her shoulder while Zelda felt her temper reaching its breaking point. He was walking towards the forest when she teleported in front of him and pushed his shoulder. He stumbled back a bit before glaring at her. "What did I do Falco? Why are you acting like this? Ignoring me? Walking ahead and leaving me in the dust? You're acting like..like." "Like what?" He yelled at her. "Like a complete jack-ass! Ever since the whole Bokoblin fight you have been nothing but rude and hostile towards me! Why?" She screamed. She felt her temper rise and reach its boiling point. "You wanna know why I'm being an asshole Zelda? You wanna know why?" He was screaming at her, walking close to her again and getting into her face. Zelda tried not to flinch back, she kept her glare cold and waited for his answer. "It's because I couldn't protect you Zelda!" He yelled. Zelda's face dropped. Her icy cold glare was gone and her mouth was slightly open. "I wasn't there to protect you!" he said. "If I was there, with you, then you wouldn't have gotten all beat up! At least not as bad if I was with you the whole time!" he continued on, Falco just decided to let it all out. Yes he didn't like being like this towards Zelda but he didn't want to take out his frustration out on her. At least not the physical kind. He walked away from her a few feet. Zelda stood quiet, her eyebrows together, watching Falco let all of this out. She walked closer to him. "Falco I-" "No! It's my fault that this happened! I let you out of my sight and look what happened! You got ambushed and I wasn't there!" He yelled trying to get all of his anger out. "Falco it's not your fault!" "Yes it is! All of it!" he said. Zelda had had enough of this. She hated that Falco was taking all the blame, she felt like it was partially her fault. Not even, all of her fault. "Falco stop!" She yelled. This caused Falco to quiet and stare at her. "This is NOT your fault Falco Lombardi! None of this is your fault! It's not your fault that I went off on my own, it's not your fault that we got ambushed, and it's NOT your fault that we're farther from our destination!" She was practically screaming at the avian. She knew it was wrong, to be yelling at someone. She was taught as a young child to control her temper, it was one of the many qualities of a future heir to the throne of Hyrule. But she didn't care at this moment. She just wanted to get it through Falcos thick skull that none of this is his fault. She hated that he was taking all the blame and responsibility. "None of this is your fault. It never was." She said, her voice lowering. Falco was silent the whole time, he looked away from her towards the fire. He let out a breath and crossed his arms, a force of habit. Zelda walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and felt his heart beating. He hated how he was acting towards her. As an ace pilot of the Star Fox team, he was always criticized. For being an arrogant, cocky, harsh avian. He didn't mind the comments but the fact that they were being said, made him hurt inside. He wasn't an arrogant, cocky, harsh avian, he was actually a caring person. But that won't get you respect from anyone as he learned. He looked into Zelda's eyes and sighed. "Stop being harsh on yourself Lombardi..it hurts me." She whispered. Falco looked away from her and turned his back towards her. "Our dinners burning." He mumbled and walked back towards the log and sat down. Zelda sighed and went to go sit on a rock that was right across from Falco, but not too close to him. She looked down and fiddled with her hands, deciding that that's the best apology she's gonna get.

They fell asleep in the silence. The next day Zelda woke up, smelling the burnt remains of their rabbit. It ended up getting a little burnt but was still edible. She sat up and looked towards Falco direction to see that he was still sleeping. His back was to her, rising and falling, a light snore coming from him. Zelda half smiled and started to get up. She started walking towards the woods, wanting to go looking for some water when she remembered yesterday's incident. She stopped and put a finger to her mouth. Looking back at Falco, she decided to just wait for him to wake. He woke up about 10 minutes later. He stretched, yawned, while making some weird noises, and sitting up. He blinked several times before settling on Zelda. She gave a small smile "Good morning." She said quietly. Falco smiled a little before replying. "Mornin." He got up and stretched, walking towards Zelda. "So, should we get moving?" "Yes." She stood up and they started walking. They walked in silence for about an hour before coming to a stop. They were at the edge of a cliff again and saw the towers of Hyrule, the rest was being covered by mountains. "We're almost there," Falco said quietly. "We should get there in about 3 days right?" she asked. "Yea, 2 if keep up the pace." "Alright." She said. She started walking off without him. "Then it's all over." Falco said to himself.

They kept in silence the whole time before realizing that the sun was starting to set. It was on the horizon and looking beautiful. Zelda stared in awe as Falco was gathering wood. Zelda was daydreaming before hearing Falco hiss. "Ff-owww." Her ear twitched at Falcos sudden noise. She turned and started walking to him to see that he was shaking his finger and putting it in his mouth. "What happened?" she asked. "Splinter." He replied, sucking the little drips of blood coming from his finger. "Here let me see." Zelda took his hand in one and held her other one right above it. Falco stayed quiet as he watched the Hylians hand start to glow and emit small green sparks. He opened his mouth slightly, watching as his wound started to close and heal itself. Zelda let go of his hand and gave a small smile. "Better?" she asked. "Better." He nodded.

Night had fallen and the two were sitting next to each other gazing into the fire, watching their food. "Thanks for earlier." Falco said out of nowhere. "No problem." Zelda said barely a whisper. They stayed in silence before a realization hit Falco. "Hey, if you can heal, why didn't you heel your foot when it first got injured?" He said turning to face Zelda. The princess felt her face get red, but was glad that the light from the fire covered it up. "Oh um..well I." Zelda felt caught. She felt like she had been caught in a lie. "Zelda?" Falco said raising his eyebrow. She sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Well um..I..I liked the gesture. What you were doing, y'know helping me with my foot. I liked it." She said quietly. Falcos face got a little hot and he turned back towards the fire. "Oh.." They sat in silence before speaking up. "I'm sorry." Zelda said. "For what?" "For lying." "You didn't lie, you just didn't…want to ruin the moment." Falco said. Zelda's face got even redder and Falco felt hotter. He didn't mean for that comment to come out like that. He almost jumped when he felt Zelda's hand touch his. He looked up at her to see that she was closer than before, but was looking down at the ground. Half of her face was illuminated by the light of the fire and the other was by the moon. "I..I'm sorry for everything. For putting you through this Falco." She whispered. "Zelda, it's not your fault, none." He said quietly also. She turned to face him completely and they both found themselves lost in each other. He leaned in closer, so close he could feel her breath on his face. "Zelda-" "Shh." She whispered, eyes starting to close. He was closing his eyes when he felt her lips on his. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would burst out of his chest. It stopped when Zelda suddenly pulled away and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to." "No Zelda, it's..it's ok." "No I meant that this was a mistake." Falco blinked and felt his stomach tighten. "Mistake?" he breathed. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that." She stood up and stepped away from him, hugging her arms. Her eyes were starting to build with tears. Falco just felt his heart stop from what she said. He stood up and walked towards her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Zelda its fine. I..I liked it." "Why? It was mistake to kiss you Falco." "No it wasn't, I know you wanted to Zelda, so why are you acting like this?" Falco felt his temper starting to get. He slightly raised his voice. "Why do you care Falco? It was just one little kiss. Why do you care?" Zelda said her voice rose. "Because I love you!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! CLIFF HANGER…AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAAAAA! UGH FINALLY THE REAL ROMANCE FREAKING STARTED! CHEESES CHRIST! So I checked my traffic stats and saw that a whole chizz load of people read my story but didn't review! :(! C'mon guys! Leave a review please! :D**


	9. It All Comes Down To This

Chapter 9: It All Comes Down To This

**Hello reviewers. So I was UTTERLY dissapointed at how I wrote the last scene in the last chapter, so I rewrote it a tittle wittle. Not by much but I like it now. Anyways, this MIGHT be the last chapter but I'm not so sure yet. z123: As much as I would LOVE and I mean LOVE to put a lemon, I can't. -.- 1. Because this is T rated and 2. I'm not the best at writing smushity smush smush scenes lol. Wanna thank my reviewers! Old, new, and the non leaving review ones! Also as the story went on I realized I couldve written way better AND come up with a different plot :/. Ehh but its too late now! :D. Going on nao.**

"Wha-what?" Zelda breathed. She just stared at Falco at what he just said. Her eyes were wide and heart was thumping rapidly. "I said..I..N-never mind." He quickly dissmised it and walked back towards the spot they were sitting at. Zelda stood frozen, not believing what she just heard. "He..he loves me?" she thought. She blinked a couple of times before walking to Falco. "I..I don't know what to say Falco." She stuttered. "Don't matter, you don't have to say anything." He said gruffly, he stood up and walked passed her. Zelda lowered her eyes to the ground and pondered in her mind. "What should I say? I don't want him to think I don't care." She bit her lip and walked to him again. "Falco?" she whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder forward and crossed his arms. "Just forget it princess, forget everything I said tonite and go to sleep." He quickly said. He turned away from Zelda again and went to go lean against boulder. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Zelda felt tears brimming her eyes and quickly wipped them away with the back of her hand. She clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. "Oh Nayru, please help me." She whispered. She opened her eyes and layed down near the fire, closing her eyes which were beginning to fill with tears again.

_I was walking down the halls of Smash Mansion when I saw her. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Her long brown hair, those mesmorizing blue eyes, that slender body, all belonged to none other then the beautifule Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She was talking to Link and laughing. I suddenly knitted my eyebrows together. "What is wrong with me? You've seen her before! Its not like this is the first time!" I looked back at Zelda to see that she was waving goodbye to Link and turned towards me. I felt my heart beat a little faster. She gave me a sweet smile and waved to me. I shook my head and waved back at her, putting a cocky grin on. She giggled and walked away. I stood there, not understanding what just happened. "She was the same Zelda as last year right? Except with brunette hair and more…mature looking." I did a breathy laugh and shook myself mentally, walking back to my room._

Falco woke up with a jerk. He looked around for a bit and remembered the events that took place. He was still leaning on the rock, he crossed his legs and put his arms on his lap. His heart was thumping rapidly and he had to blink a couple of times because his vision was starting to get blurry. He dreamed about when he first saw the hylian and leaned back against the rock and sighed loudly. Looking over at Zelda, he saw that she was sleeping, curled up in a ball. He felt his stomach drop a little when he remembered everything that happened. "Ugh I'm such an idiot. Why would I say I loved her? It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way about me." With a snort, Falco leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

_I dipped my feet into the cool water, letting it soak onto my skin. I leaned my head back and let the sun hit my face. I stayed silent for a couple of minutes when I heard shuffling behind me. I peeped open an eye and smiled. He smiled back at me and went behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily and leaned head on his shoulder. He gave a little chuckle and put his head on my shoulder. I felt his warm breath on my neck and got goose bumps. I swayed my feet in the water, making little waves when I suddenly felt nothing behind me. I turned my head around to see that he was gone. I felt panic rise in my chest. I turned my head back to the front when I saw him sitting there, right next to me. I gave a small breath of relief when I saw that he hadn't abandoned me. He scooted next to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I laid my head on the crook of his neck, feeling calm and feeling like everything was right in the world when I was with him. I lifted my head to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and put his forehead on mine. He kissed me, and my heart thumped faster. We broke apart and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he stared into mine. Everything felt so perfect when I was with him._

Falco Lombardi

Zelda opened her eyes and gave a small gasp at the dream she just had. She felt her heart racing and breathed slowly through her nose to calm down. She then knitted her eyebrows together and thought her dream.  
"Am I in love..with Falco Lombardi?"

**The Next Day**

Silence. Silence was the only thing that Falco and Zelda exchanged to each other. Only coming in contact with each other when they passed by each other or when they handed the other something. They were cleaning up their campsite before heading on. This was their last day together, and they were both silent. When everything was done, the remaining fire blown out, the wood discarded, and cleaning up themselves, they gave each a brief look before nodding and heading on towards Hyrule Castle.

After about 4 hours of nonstop walking and silence, Falco was the first to speak up. "Let's rest for a little then keep moving." Zelda gave a small nod and went to go sit on a rock. Falco nodded and went to go walk around. With Falco gone, Zelda took this opportunity to think about the dream she had. She remembered how it felt to have his arms around her waist, his breath right on her neck, how she felt safe when he was there, in her dream and reality. She looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. She felt safe and secure with Falco, even when he wasn't there, she felt like he would protect her no matter what. Even before the Bokoblin incident, he was asking her if she needed to rest, or needed a drink of water. Her fever was long gone, but she still wanted to go home. She missed her kingdom and her people. Even though she was close to home, she couldn't help but feel sad. She'd come to realize that she liked Falco, as a friend, protector, and after her dream, maybe even more. "But..I didn't respond to him when he said he loved me. Would he think that I was just messing with his feelings if I said it back?" She felt guilty for not exactly giving Falco a pending response. She groaned a little and looked back up to see that Falco haven't returned yet. She used this time to keep thinking about her feelings.

Falco was walking away from Zelda, wanting to get as far away from her as possible. He didn't like the awkward silence in the air but it was there. He knew telling the princess how he felt was a big risk, but then again, he was known for taking them right? But he took risks involving his life and sometimes team, never risks that involved his feelings. He leaned against a tree that was slumping slightly to the side. Crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the sky, he contemplated on what he should do. Closing his eyes and letting his mind wander, he decided that there was nothing he could do to make the situation less awkward or even helpful. Sighing he rub a hand over his face and groaned. "I have to get back to her eventually." He grumbled. He pushed himself off the tree trunk and walked back towards the Hylian.

Zelda was still deep in her thoughts when she heard leaves crunching and saw the avian walking back. "Ready?" he said. "Yea..ready." she said quietly. Falco nodded and started walking with Zelda trailing behind.

**3 Hours Later**.

Hyrule Castle. They finally reached Hyrule Castle. They both stared in awe at the giant castle, casting a shadow that almost covered the whole valley. Falco and Zelda stood there, taking in the beauty. For Falco, it was nothing like he's ever seen before, and he travels all over Lylat. For Zelda, it was mesmerizing, all of her childhood memories came flooding back to her and she had to bite her cheek to keep from crying. Looking at Falco from the corner of her eye, she saw that he was equally as mesmerized. She gave a small smile and looked back at her kingdom. Looking back at Falco, who was looking at her, Zelda gave a small nod before proceeding in. They walked up to the two guards, who were blocking the way to inside the castle. The guards put their hands to their foreheads and saluted. Zelda nodded proceeded walking in with Falco following. The guards put their swords in an X formation blocking the way. Falco was confused then looked at Zelda. "The princess is safe now, you can go." One said gruffly. Falco was about to protest when the guards turned to Zelda and she put a hand up. "It's alright, he's with me." The guards looked back at Falco, who raised his eyebrow, and they let their swords down, allowing him to pass. He walked through and stood next to Zelda. "Thanks." He muttered. "No problem." They walked in silence for couple of minutes before coming up two pairs or stairs. "I guess you can make the rest of the way by yourself." Falco said. Zelda turned to him and sighed. "How are you getting back home? I realized that Master Hand never told us..you." Zelda said. "There's a button on my watch that'll tell MH that you got to your castle safely. He said the teleporters will be fixed by then and it'll take me straight back to Smash Mansion" He said not looking into her eyes. "Oh." They stood in silence for a little before Falco spoke up. "Well then…I guess this is good bye, for now." He started to turn but Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "Actually um..could..could you walk me..to my room?" She felt a little blush coming to her face and turned her face a little. Falco was startled by this and his eyes got wide. "Uh..s-sure." She smiled and they started to walk up the stairs.

As they got closer to Zelda's room, her heart would not stop pounding. She couldn't understand why and felt her nerves rising. She didn't understand why she started feeling like this all of a sudden, she's known Falco for a long time! Not as long as Link, but still long enough to call him her friend and maybe something more.

Falco was walking behind Zelda, heart beating rapidly. This was the last time he would see her before she returned after who knows how long. He felt his hands become sweaty and was fiddling with his hands. He wanted to ask Zelda again, ask her if she had anything to say about his feelings for her. But he didn't want to face the rejection if she felt nothing for him at all. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that they reached Zelda's door. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. "So, I guess _this_ is goodbye." He said smiling. Zelda smiled back "Yea..thank you…for everything Falco…everything." She replied. She moved forward and wrapped Falco in a hug. Falco did nothing at first but then returned the hug. When they pulled away from each other, they stared into each other's eyes for a while before Zelda slowly back to her door and smiled. Falco gave a small salute and started walking away. Zelda opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, shutting the door quickly. She leaned against the door and put a hand to her chest, feeling her thumping heart. She looked down and contemplated all of her mixed emotions going off all at once. She walked to her window and saw the two guards still standing there, assuming that Falco hasn't left yet. she started reminiscing about all the events that happened between them. When they first got there, how he fixed her foot injury, the blushes, how he fought with her against the Bokoblin, how she fixed his injury with her magic, the teasing..their kiss. She put her fingers to her lips, remembering how his lips felt against hers and smiled and the memory. She remembered her dream and it all suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. Everything that happened between them she liked. She felt the small sparks whenever they touched, and how she felt dizzy when they kissed. She came to the realization as she saw Falco walking out the castle.

She was in love with Falco Lombardi.  
**AAH! I smiled to myself writing that last line! Ugh it took me 2 days to write this chapter cuz I wanted it to be JUST RIGHT! I hope I pleased all my readers out there! I think this is my longest chapter! 5 freaking pages!. Next chapter will be the last unfortunately :c. I think this is my best chapter yet SO because of that I want EVERY SINGLE READER READING THIS TO LEAVE THEIR REVIEW! :D I'm proud of myself for writing this chapter ;D. so please review EVERYONE! **


	10. Confession

Chapter 10: Confession

**Sooo I couldn't wait a couple of days to write the next chapter sooo I decided to do et nao! :D. Sadly this is the last chapter ohh noo! But not to worry! I'll be working on a new story soon but it probably wont be in the SSBB category. Swimmydimmy your reviews always make me laugh and yea! It was a "OH NOW YOU KNOW" moment! Lmao well onward to the last and final chapter of A Simple Task.**

Zelda's heart was beating rapidly at the realization she's come to. Yes, she was in love with Falco Lombardi, she could not deny it any longer. A bright smile came to her face and she laughed. "I..I'm in love with Falco Lombardi!" Her happiness was cut short when she saw him walking pass the guard and onto the stone gravel path. She had no time to lose. Zelda quickly ran towards her door and yanked it open, only to be stopped by a guard. "Princess, where are you going?" The guard questioned. Zelda breathed heavily and tried to push pass the guard but he wouldn't let her through. "Guard! I demand you let me through! This is very important! I…I'm in love!" she beamed at the guard who gave her a questioning look. Zelda couldn't wait any longer and pushed passed him, running towards the front of the castle. "Oh Nayru please…please don't let him leave yet! Please please!" she whispered.

Falco was walking along the stone path with thoughts running through his head. "I..I shouldve said something…No, no she's happy just the way she is. She doesn't need a guy like me. Shes a princess. She has every guy swooning at her feet. She can do better than me." Falco looked up to the sky and sighed. Deciding that this was a big enough place to be teleported, he was about to press the button on his watch when he heard a voice.

"Falco! Wait! Don't leave yet!"

Confused, he turned around only to be ambushed into a hug by Princess Zelda. She was hugging him tightly and quietly sobbing. "Falco, don't go..dont go don't go don't go." Raising an eyebrow he gently pulled Zelda away from him and looked at her. She had tears starting to form in her eyes and she looked out of breath. "What..what are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Falco I…I realize everything now! Everything!" she breathed and smiled. "Realized what?" he asked her skeptically.

"Everything between us! The gestures, the blushes, the spark that I felt whenever we touched! How my heart pounded in my chest whenever you helped me! How the heat rose to my face when you did something nice for me!" She took a pause and put her hands to his face.

"How…how I felt like time stopped when we kissed." She whispered.

Falcos eyes got wide and he grabbed her shoulders slowly. "So…what are you saying Zelda?"

Zelda grinned and brought their faces closer.

"I love you."

Falco felt his heart beat so hard and loud he was sure it would stop. "You..love me?"

"Yes, I do. I realized it after you left. I remembered everything that happened and it hit me. I loved every single moment that we've spent together. I know this'll sound silly but..I had a dream..and you were in it. And we were together! Well not together together but we were with each other! You had your arms wrapped around me and put your head on my shoulder, and…kissed me."

Falco stared wide eyed and her but gestured for her to continue.

"It felt so real, that I didn't want to wake up. I felt so safe with you, reality and in my dream. Everything felt so right Falco and…I couldn't let you leave without you knowing my true feelings."

Falco didn't know what to do, his heart was beating rapidly, palms sweaty, and knees shaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." She whispered, putting her forehead on his.

Falco did the only thing he could do, what he thought was right at the moment.

He pushed her away.

Zelda was confused and put a hand on Falcos cheek.

"I…I don't…I don't understand. I thought..you loved me back?"

Falco sighed and looked away from her, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I do…Zelda I do love you but."

"But?" She questioned

He sighed and continued. "When I confesed my feelings for you..you didn't reply and that hurt me Zelda…it really did."

The princess felt tears starting to prick at her eyes but didn't try to stop them from falling. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pressed her lips in a tight line.

"But Falco I…I didn't realize it at that moment what my true feelings were. I was blinded from seeing my true emotions for you. When I was staring out my window, remembering all the time we've spent together..it hit me all of a sudden. I'm sorry Falco."

Falco looked up at her and closed his eyes. He was feeling something come into his eyes and tried to blink to make them go away.

He started to cry.

He looked away from Zelda and wipped his face with his hand, trying to rid the emotion that he hasn't felt in years.

Zelda made a quiet gasp and moved forward. She cupped a hand to his face and turned him to face her. She gave a sad smile and wipped the single tear that fell with her thumb.

"You're crying…why?" she questioned.

"I…I havent cried in years. Not since I joined the StarFox team. I don't know why I'm doing it all of a sudden." He said.

Zelda gasped inward softly and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"Do you know why I told you I love you?" she whispered.

Falco shook his head and looked up at her.

"Ive been hurt in the past. Ive been hurt, cheated, lied to. Guys who I've come close to..come close to telling them my true feelings about, turn out to be total jerks. They use me for fame, popularity, money…sex." She said the last part turning her head away in shame.

"I thought that…if I made the first move…I wouldn't get hurt this time." She whispered and turned back to look at him with single tear running down her pale face.

Now it was Falco's turn to comfort, he wipped away her tear and embraced her in a hug. Zelda gasp softly and wrapped her arms around Falcos neck.

"Maybe…maybe we can start together." She whispered into his neck.

"I'd like that."

**AWWW! So Falco and Zelda decide to try something new with each other! I let you guys decide what happens after Falco says the last line ;D. Btw when I wrote the line "How…how I felt like time stopped when we kissed." My itunes started playing "When I Look At You" By Miley Cyurs. I thought it was a perfect song to that part :') Thank you guys sooo much for sticking all the way to the end! I didn't think my story would get over like 5 reviews! :D I love you all! I'll be starting on some new stories soon but I cant decide what category yet. Its either between Mortal Kombat or Sly Cooper..hmmmm. Peace, harts tacos everybody!**


End file.
